Marcas
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: Dolor. Es lo único que sentía, su cuerpo se volvió pesado haciendo que cayera en la tierra. Movió sus manos sobando la tierra mojada. Difícilmente levanto la mirada encontrando arboles gigantes, sonidos de culeras, flores. Sus ojos ámbar observaban todo paso una garra por su boca lambiendo la sangre que tenía.
1. Chapter 1

Hola como han estado xD… bien chicos/as a estremecerse de miedo…

Disclaimer: InuYasha no es mío es de Rumiko Takahashi.

Nota: El Fic participa en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? : Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate! Podrán encontrar el link en mi perfil.

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas se sentía un presa, tomo entre sus manos su herido tobillo dejando escapar lagrimas solitarias como si fueran cataratas, sus oídos pudieron persuadir el crujido de las hojas. Su mirada ya apagada miro todo el panorama; era detestable estar allí. Cuantas veces su madre le había advertido no ir, normalmente hubiera corrido hasta los brazos de su madre; pero todo era diferente. Todo.

—Demonios tengo miedo…—murmuro limpiándose los mocos que caían por su nariz—Debo de salir no puedo estar, aquí.

Se levantó corriendo anhelando estar con su madre, los gritos desgarradores y chillidos hacían que sus orejas sangraran, técnicamente todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un color carmesí. Su dolor se volvía más grande en poco tiempo algún animal salvaje lo comería ya que el olor a sangre se volvía más fuerte.

Tomo un pedazo de su kimono pasándoselo en su herida tratando que ya no sangrara; su vida verdaderamente era pésima, nadie lo veía con buenos ojos. ¿Para que existía?

¿Para sufrir?

¿Para ser maltratado?

Tomo un palo para sostenerse, camino sobre un tronco tropezándose como siempre, con bastante cuidado se levantó con una cuantas heridas en el rostro. Le asustaba el estar solo y peor aún estar perdido.

Su madre siempre fue la más hermosa del mundo parecía—para él—una verdadera princesa sacada de un cuento. Lastimado, solo y desconsolado miro la cabaña que se encontraba no muy lejos de él.

Como pudo salió corriendo cayéndose varias veces en el trayecto. Al fin cuando llego a la cabaña sucia, oscura y tenebrosa; dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Con una sonrisa luminosa entro a la cabaña. Siento su corazón encogerse todo era completamente desconocido.

De acuerdo a sus instintos no demostró miedo, levanto el pecho en alto demostrando la valentía. Observo de soslayo una puerta oscura, inexplicablemente un rayo cayó haciendo que su cuerpo pequeño se estremeciera, iluminando la cabaña.

Con temor miro el mismo lugar donde una silueta masculina se encontraba parada. Retrocedió. Cabello plateado, ojos ámbar, sonrisa cínica, apariencia canina.

—Lárgate.

El pequeño lo miro con firmeza, frunciendo su ceño.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntar yo… Lárgate.

—Porque debería hacer eso, acaso te conozco.

—…—El mayor le miro con frialdad pura, acercándose a él con una velocidad rápida agarrando al menor del cuello levándolo por los aires—Lárgate InuYasha —el menor se sorprendió intentando desesperado escapar de las garras del mayor.

— ¡Suéltame! —cómo pudo se soltó cayendo al suelo sobándose levemente su trasero— ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿porque me llamaste por mi nombre? ¿Quién te dio el derecho?

—Cállate.

InuYasha frunció el ceño quien se creía, se levantó del suelo parándose con el pecho alto para incomodarlo. El mayor avanzo hasta InuYasha con una mueca de superioridad.

—Eres muy estúpido hermano—InuYasha abrió los ojos sorprendidos sintiendo su cabeza quebrarse—Sesshomaru—fue lo único que escucho, cerrando los ojos sesshomaru tomo su brazo. Sesshomaru con sus garras hirió el brazo izquierdo de InuYasha.

* * *

Dolor. Es lo único que sentía, su cuerpo se volvió pesado haciendo que callera en la tierra. Movió sus manos sobando la tierra mojada. Difícilmente levanto la mirada encontrando arboles gigantes, sonidos de culeras, flores.

Con dificultad movió el tobillo preparándose para levantarse, se preguntaba si todo fue un sueño pero prefería estar con el mayor que perdido.

—auh…—murmuro tocándose el brazo izquierdo mirándose anonado las brillantes marcas carmesí. Las marcas viajaron por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su tobillo quien inmediatamente dejo de sangrar, cicatrizando mágicamente.

Curioso movió el tobillo sin sentir dolor. Sonrió alegre se tal sesshomaru no era tan malo. Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo sin mirar atrás odiaba estar perdido, su cabello platinado se movieron para todos lados preciados.

Observo feliz una luz. Una gigante blanca luz.

* * *

Sus ojos ámbar observaban todo paso una garra por su boca lambiendo la sangre que tenía.

—Señor, dígame ¿porque le dio tanto poder a ese niño?

—No es de tu incumbencia—Dijo con un brillo de maldad

—S-i como ordene señor.

—Jaken—Lo llamo.

—Si— respondió el demonio verde.

—Necesito sangre y carne si no lo traes ahora ya sabes lo que pasara—lo observo con frialdad.

—Como ordene—El demonio verde se alejó temiendo por su vida.

—Estúpido InuYasha, gracias a ese poder morirás controlado— Rio con una sonrisa malvada, lo único que era de esperar era tiempo, mucho tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta noche, solo estoy con mis pensamientos,  
esta noche, busco mi verdadero ser,  
esta noche, buscos mis recuerdos sangrientos;  
esta noche espero mi amanece… _

* * *

Sonrió. Tomo la delicada mano de su acompañante apretándola con firmeza trasmitiéndole que él estaba con ella. El suave llamado se su madre y la delicadeza como lo pronunciaba lo divirtió.

―InuYasha cuantas veces te dije que no corras.

―Lo siento mami solo jugaba―exclamo con un perfecto puchero.

Izayoi le sonrió― Ten cuidado no seas muy brusco con kagome―le dijo maternalmente.

― ¡Si!

* * *

_Nocturno ser soy,  
demonio de las tinieblas,  
pantera de oscuras selvas,  
te imploro solo hoy._

_00o0_

Calor. La temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba rápidamente, todo su cuerpo sudaba. Volteo su cara mirando a su madre quien dormía pacíficamente, se levantó caminado por la fría madera.

El cielo oscuro anhelaba ser iluminado, mientras el tortuoso frio helado deseaba trasmitir calor. Desorientado, InuYasha camino por la aldea balanceándose como un zombi, al llegar al árbol de la perdición se recostó en el cerrando los ojos.

―Mátala…

Movió su dedo adormecido sintiendo descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo.

―Mátala…

Abrió los ojos queriendo descubrir la dulce voz que le hablaba.

―Solo mátala InuYasha…―el fresco aliento femenino rosó su oreja.―Solo mata a tu madre…

―Como ordene.

* * *

_ Mariposas negras revolotean en mi hogar,  
__donde mis heridas__se tornan más dolorosas  
__volviendo las noches más calurosas._

* * *

La suave risa de kagome lo animo, ya no sentía extraño… nada le pesaba, nada dolía y nada lo perturbaba.

― ¿Juguemos a yo te ordeno?― le pregunto con suavidad la dulce niña con cabello café.

― ¿Cómo se juega eso?

―InuYasha Se juega así…

* * *

_Un escalofrío recorre lentamente  
las venas de mi corazón  
y pronuncias mi nombre con más entonación._

* * *

El llamativo olor a sangre se volvía más fuerte, dejo escapar dos lágrimas solitarias sin borrar la macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

―Bien hecho…

La dulce voz en su mente lo felicitaba, la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió más grande sintiéndose complacido.

―Fue fácil esa maldita perra no se dejaba pero al final aplaste su redonda y estúpida cara ―No tenía intenciones de hablar y mucho menos decir eso. Las rojas marcas aparecieron, toco desesperado por sentir el poder endiablado.

―InuYasha no hables así de tu madre ―lo regaño aquella voz espeluznante.

―Keh, ella no es mi madre es solo una basura.

― ¿InuYasha no te arrepientes? ―la femenina voz le pregunto.

― ¿Debería? ―su respuesta fue excelente para callarla. Silencio en aquellas dos almas sufridas se podía apreciar.

* * *

_Este fuego abismal,  
calienta mi sangre animal,  
esta lumbre endiablada  
quema mi corazón endemoniado._

* * *

―InuYasha ―río kagome con dulzura―estas en mi poder. ―aquella voz dulce, aquella voz hermosa se convirtió en una maldita costumbre. Cabello café, ojos marones fracciones inocentes nada convincentes.

―Como lo desees.

― ¿Juguemos a yo te ordeno? Prometo no dejar marcas ―Le sonrió mostrando su fina dentadura blanca.

―No me importa, deja marcas ―le pidió el pequeño de pelo plateado.

―Perfecto ―Sonrió la niña.

* * *

_Caminado entre sombras estoy,  
pálido, triste, solo voy.  
Tú me has dejado marcas,  
marcas permanentes._

* * *

―Señor eso fue rápido ―El duende abrió los ojos asombrado.

―Sí, la mocosa funciona bien ―Sesshomaru trono sus garras sin nada de delicadeza ―Mi querido hermano hibrido ha caído en un juego de niños.

―Marcas… ―dijo el demonio verde.

―Sí, marcas… solo falta el golpe final ―le dijo Sesshomaru con voz excitada.

0o0o0o0

Oscuro fue lo único que vio, oscuro fue lo único que existió, el color oscuro fue lo único que renació.

―Duele ―se quejó con diminutas lágrimas.

―Si… duele mi querido InuYasha.

― ¿Porque lo haces kagome? ― le pregunto aquella niña amiga suya, una niña de confianza bien actuada.

―Marcas… ―Susurro.

― ¿Marcas? ―pregunto

―Todos viene con una marca y aquellos que no tienen son especiales, las marcas nos persiguen en cualquier cosa; pulsera, collar, en un lunar. Tu marca está evaporándose.

― ¿¡Que!?

―Exacto, la marca de la vida, la marca de la muerte; aquellas marcas destinadas.

El pequeño cerró los ojos mientras en su nariz, boca sangraban.

―Marcas… ―susurro por última vez en su dolorosa muerte.

* * *

_Ven aquí con tu suave y dulce voz,  
encanta mi corazón,  
endúlzalo por favor.  
Embriágalo ¡Oh! Corazón._

_Tú me diste una marca,  
la marca de la muerte...  
_


End file.
